Sithly Stroll in the Park
It had all started near the spaceport of New Alderaan, its main one, just outside of it in the district that feeds, clothes, shelters and otherwise serves those who pass through New Alderaan or just arrived as well as those who make a living, in various ways, off of them. It had all started then and the chaos that ensued in the confrontation that developed is still being talked of; stories of Sith and Jedi, of lightsabers and blaster bolts cannot easily be forgotten, even here in the Republic's capital where Jedis are comparatively common. Then came the next outbreak of force user violence. The prisoner transfer that went wrong, with the decoy convoy blessedly untouched while the procession that attempted to go from the Jedi's temple to a prison just outside of the military base attacked. There too there wass mass panic and pundits still dispute just what happened and what the Jedi, invariably blamed, must do tonot have it occur again. Worst of all is the news that just recently, the prisoner that was one of the two captured originally, the one that was in a hospital is...well to put it simply gone. One moment he was there, and then there was a power outage, the guards sent to keep an eye on him knocked out and the hospital bed empty...emptied most likely. And now, the only link for the Republic to this entire mess is the man that remains in their custody, the one healthy enough to be held in a maximum security prison. The man had declined nourishment for days on end until just now when he accepted it at last. Not only that, but he let it known that he wished to talk if he was to meet with the Chief of State of the Republic. Whatever guard they wanted for her, he did not mind, his only other request that it be held in the Organa Park near the very complex where the woman must work. And so, he can be found there now, bound and shackled to the bench he is sat upon, the man's gaze fixed on a particularly tall tree some distance in front of him. It is mid-morning and so the small chirps and tweets of birds hard at work serve as background music to this meeting. Such a public meeting seems to not be a good idea, or at least that is what Leo thinks as he walks with the Chief of State into the park. The pilot's sapphire eyes scan the area, his visual perception being an addition to the sight that he has in the Force. Speaking softly as he continues to move towards the meeting place, the Colonel whispers, "Chief Organa, do you believe that the Sith will speak if we abide by his wishes?" Leia, dressed rather casually and unobtrusively at the moment, walks at a sedate pace alongside Leo as they approach the shackled man, a quietly concerned expression on her features. "We can only hope," she murmurs in a soft tone. "But whether he will or not, it would probably be advisable to keep this encounter brief." In fact, it would probably have been most advisable to not hold the meeting at all, but if it would help them get to the bottom of these recent attacks, and help clear the name of the Jedi... "Stay close, and stay alert," she advises Leo needlessly. Organa Park - a perfect place for lovers of the outdoors to get their fix without straying too far from the safety that the Government Complex provides. And yet, danger does exist in this moment, permitted to sit amongst would-be victims while the vigilant eye of the Republic assures it to be of no harm. Not all things may be tamed... Such as the feline-green eyes that watch from their hiding place, deep within the foliage of a prickly hedge framing one of the many walkways. The other side of the hedge sports something strange amongst the branches - a tail. The young Horansi, so aptly teased 'sand panther' by a human youth, has returned from her failed stalking last evening to search anew for her quarry. Such trials are necessary for the maturing of her kind, and so it is that Yadumu has been again abandoned by her mother and brother, left to track them down without herself being caught. It is hard for a giant amongst ants to disappear, but the big cat has managed fairly well, nestling herself into a 'base' from which to sniff the air. There is a heavy guard for the man, Marines at that and that they do not wear any discernible unit insignia should speak volumes about just what types of Marines they are. "It is a pleasure to see you again Leo.", the man says, his face brightening up when the man is spotted, and almost as an afterthought he greets Leia, "Madame, it is a pleasure as well that you were able to make it. It is always a pity dealing with those who cannot do anything, who cannot decree anything and expect it done.", a contemptuous look given at nearly everyone else that he can see. "Someone else is here...someone who should not be?" The Force is still at his disposable, but it is near-useless to him it would see, the regimen of drugs and the constant presence of Jedi who keep his ability permanently shielded having made him little more capable than the newest of trainees. Leo gives a small nod to Leia in acknowledgement while his eyes remain set on the prisoner. As the Sith addresses him, he only replies, "And more pleasant shall our meetings be when you have come to embrace the light that values life." At the remark made about the presence, he extends his senses and realizes the being that is spoken of. To Leia, he says, "I do not believe it is of any danger to us." "You have chosen a public place to meet," Leia reminds the man across from here. "All are welcome in this park." She remains a short distance away from the man, close enough that they can speak comfortably, but far enough to be well out of reach. "I fear I don't have long to stay and exchange pleasantries. I'm sure you understand, I keep a busy calendar." Somewhere on the other side of that path, subject to search only by the idly-twitching tail of the bush-bound cub, Yadumu's quarry is waiting. Two pairs of eyes stare at her rear end with certainty, both possessing a captivating hue of gold. Their stakeout location is situated at the base of a large root cluster, trees arching behind them and a tall hedge barricading their foreground. A fort of vegetation. "eerahhw onaai m'tra errrrow obro enrrrroaow greeeow merrrr evr'aal sec rouwwww perssh evr'aal fien tagg'r nyow enrrrroaow c'lawwr perssh sol obro anaraa" (Be still. Wait for her approach and do not move until she is upon you. The chase has carried on long enough). A garbled mix of muted growls and chuffs gets whispered into the accompanied cub's ear by his mother. Her gaze focuses cleanly between his ears and her body presses him further into the dirt with instruction. Only when she is satisfied in his posture does she slink silently aside, nestling her hefty frame into the grass beneath her belly. "eerahhw perssh groowwww rawwwr herrrww abri eerahhw dir'uu merrrr rouwwww errrrow enrrrroaow dir'uu reeoww eerahhw evorrrow dir'uu " (A good hunter knows when he is being hunted. Patience will keep him alive and well fed.) She mumbles, ears lain flat and tail motionless. Watching Yadumu's cautious floundering in the bushes draws a smirk across K'tyyri's face. A good huntress knows when her prey is distracted and now would be one of those times. The approach of more feet and voices steals Yadumu's attention away from her assignment. Swiping at a fly on her nose, she squints between leaves to watch a vaguely familiar face stroll out of sight. A large gathering of kimach was growing around the corner of that next patch of trees. Perhaps mother was hiding amongst them? Deciding that the herd of Marines might be a good place to start, Yadumu awkwardly picks her way out of the bushes and slinks a bit closer along the vegetation line. (speaking Horansi) The Marines tense visibly when the man speaks of others being here, and the squad's leader is the first to react, a silent tilt of his head sending the two soldiers farthest out to head closer to the vegetation bordering the small clearing they are in. Their weapons, modified A280 rifles, are raised and pointed at the vegetation. "Nothing to worry about M'am, we've air support on standy-by.", the squad leaders says at last, the words meant for the Chief of State though they can be heart by all. "I have chosen a public place because it is the only one where I can enjoy the natural sights of this planet, it is terribly oppressive being in man-made structures. very well then, what are your questions and what is it that you want to know?" Barely has he said that that the man turns to Leo, looking at the man with something approaching amusement, "How far are you along in your training, have they given you one of their lightsabers yet?" The man attempts to reposition himself on the bench, the shackles which link him to it clanging softly as he does so. Leo's eyes turn to Leia, yet refocus on the man as he is addressed. In a calm tone, his visage showing only contentment, he replies, "Unlike the Sith, a Jedi does not seek to become all powerful as quickly as possible. He lets the Force guide him and lead him until he is ready for the next level of responsibility. While my training is of no concern to you, I do wonder how long it will be before you come to understand the true meaning of the Force." As the being within the brush moves, the pilot says over his shoulder, "Remain alert." "Why don't we simply start with the basics?" Leia starts in a very straight-forward manner. "Who sent you? Why are you persuing Direx Lazure? And what will it take to get that pursuit to stop?" she asks plainly, her hands folding calmly in front of herself as she speaks to the Sith agent shackled to the bench in front of her. K'tyyri raises her head when Yadumu vanishes from sight. Her ears are the first to peep over the top of the hedge, followed by her snuffling nose. Growling softly in frustration - she had given the cub advantage, after all, by moving upwind - the Gorvan gets fully to her feet and gestures for Sufa to follow her. A few speeder bikes and pedestrians whiz/ramble on by along the path, ignorant of what sits on the other side of that hedge until the pair of horansi leap. The hedge is easily cleared but moving vehicles prove to be more difficult. Many angry shouts later, K'tyyri does manage to help Sufa dodge the passerby. They both drop humbly to all fours and pad silently along, sensing Yadumu to be near and stalk her movements from the other side of the hedge. Intrigued by the assembly in the clearing, Yadumu remains unaware of her mentor's proximity. The sound of heavy boot-steps slows her approach and she freezes, flattening against the hedge when a Marine rounds the corner. The sight of a rifle brought to arms elicits an instinctive snarl, but fear clogs her airway, turning the would-be threat into a choked snort. From a hover taxi that is carefully threading it's way through the traffic patterns and around the crazily driven speeder traffic, a dark haired woman is glimpsed within as the taxi vectors in for a landing and touches down on the far side of the park. Alighting, with considerable aplomb and somewhat inelegant effort, Lynae pays the cabbie and tucks the door closed with a solid shove and thumps the door lightly before stepping back several feet. The cabbie lifts one hand in a wave and launches off again with a rush of air and the scent of exhaust. She lifts one hand briefly to brush away the bit of dust kicked up and turns her attention toward the park, selects a path to traverse, and begins to meander. "My lords sent me, they wanted me to retrieve some items and people of value. I was just told what, no other directions, success would have meant my death, failure would...will mean my death.", the man replies, a mere shrug offered at his words before he turns to Leo. "The Jedi say the Force is this, the Sith...the other Sith say the force is that. At the end of the day, the Force just is, it is what I do with it that matters. If I choose to bring down lightning to kill you, is that evil, now if I use it to kill you in order to save a planet, is that still evil? The Force just is, Leo, the sooner you realize that, the better." And while all this occurs, the two marines sent forth investigate the reports of someone else being there, and then the sounds of course, the ones that suddenly go quiet. That can only suggest that whoever it is there wishes to not be seen. "Sir, someone's here, requesting a body heat scan of the area, will power on weapons to prepare.", and when the Corporal says that, the two marines remove the safety from their weapons, a low hum heard as the rifle's power cell is brought to life. "You see the Force only as a source of power. It is for that reason that the darkness will never be able to fully overcome the light," answers Leo as he lets his gaze turn toward Leia. To her, he says, "If he were only a slave of the Sith, I may believe his words. Yet, in having Force training, he becomes very valuable to them. Otherwise, they would not risk a rescue." As he finishes speaking, his blue eyes return to the prisoner. While the Marines move around him, he now makes the Sith his primary focus. Amist and apart from all the excitement is Karina who, after a long cross system space flight, decided to stretch out her legs and see the sights. Interestingly enough, the site she goes to first is the Organa Park, where she purchases some snacks from a vender and plants herself near one of the watercourses. The presence of Sith or Marines in the area is something she remains blissfully unaware of, for the moment. "Your Masters seem to have strange beliefs on how to best motivate their followers," Leia replies with something approaching dry humor. "You claim they gave you no hint of their reasons behind wishing the Direx captured, and you formed no theories or conclusions on your own? Based on the reports of the attack, I find this claim to be quite dubious." Death did not come. Opening her closed eyes, Yadumu ventures boldly enough to prick a whisker around the hedge corner at the rifle-aiming marine. One sniff. Two sniffs. Meat - the sentient kind - mingled with the noxious smell of caf, starched linen, and some sort of chemical not existing in her vocabulary. Gross. Yadumu wrinkles her muzzle in disgust and lowers her head to the ground, ears flattening as though they might shield her from view. K'tyyri hastens into a trot, hearing the panicked noise of her female youngster. The sight of the assembly over the hedge is blotted greatly by the leaves, offering her few fragments of visual cues. Her ears swivel aside to maximize their usefulness. Was Yadumu startled by another child? Not wanting to spoil the game if this were the case, she comes to a crouched standstill parallel to Yadumu's resting place. Sufa catches up, rearing just slightly onto his haunches to have a brief peek over the brush. "Kimach," He whispers to K'tyyri and ducks back to her side. "abri evorrrow merra sol evr'aal herrrww enrrrroaow abri anaraa" (Yadumu is there with them and their fire makers Lynae sets one hand against her lower back, indulges in a small and careful stretch in the shadows before she starts walking again. The quiet and the solitude usually found in the park at this hour is what draws her to this place, here and now, as she sets for herself a nice steady pace. The Marines are as quick as they are efficient, which is implied by the efficient part. The sensor-suite bearing one advances and his tools' sights are cast far and wide, the closest presence checked out. From there, a tap on his sensor device's screen relays the information and a Marine, one of those that were hidden in the park at irregular intervals is dispatched to deal with one set of lifesigns. The first pair soon spot the young tiger cub, though to them it is not much of a cub, and though their weapons' muzzles are settled on her, Yadumu is spared any violence. Horansi are not uncommon enough that they cannot recognize a young one, though the presence of another young one, and a not-so-small(comparatively)-one does worry them. "Come out, no harm will come if you do not intend to create some.", the Corporal, higher-ranked of the two says, his voice having no small hint of command in it. And then there is the one sent to deal with the Doctor, the pregnant woman not ignored despite her...condition. The camouflaged being steps into view some distance before Lynae, his weapon not yet raised. "Identify yourself, please.", that last word added just in case he is dealing with someone higher-up than him. "You two as well.", Karina was not too far off, hidden from their immediate view, but he did not need to see the woman to know that she was here, the benefits of an adequate sensor net. But while all this occurs, the prisoner, the one at the heart of all this, does not give it much thought, even though he can feel at the very edge of his senses the approaching beings. Instead, he remains focused on Leia, "The child, it can only be that? I could have knocked her out, cut off a few limbs and dragged her away, but we had to be delicate and that is something that can only be explained by the child's presence. And more specifically, the child must have mattered to them, do you not agree? As for you, Leo, pray that you learn that is false in time. It is not about Sith or Jedi, only dead, dying or alive." "There is no death. There is only the Force," says Leo as he recites the end of the Jedi Code, his voice though revealing belief in the words. He then adds, "You seem to be dodging the questions Chief Organa is asking. I suggest that you provide us with the answers or you will be returned to your cell immediately. Do not think you can stall until more of your comrades show up." "You presumed the child was the target, simply because you were ordered not to hack off her limbs for transport?" Leia asks in a disbelieving tone. "Either you are a fool, or you take me for one. What else led you to feel the child was the true target? And why, do you think, your masters would care about a simple infant?" Leia ignores, for the moment, the actions of the guards that surround her, keeping her attention on the task at hand. Lynae pauses, her head turning slightly, following the source of the voice and she halts mid-stride, straightening instinctively, drawing to her full height and dropping her left hand to the blaster rigged to be worn over her left hip. She stops that motion mid-gesture, remembering where she is and says aloud, "Lynae Mah... er, Doctor Lynae Cassius. And you are?" Apparently her disguise did not work. With a grunt, Yadumu peers up at the rifle and its holder. His words are foreign to her, but the message is clear. Unsure of the reason this kimach WAS aiming that at her, she utters a shrill yowl to call for mom while she rises to her feet in the dignified way, standing to match height with the man's chin. Muttering something under her breath, K'tyyri casts her son an annoyed glance and also obeys the soldier's order. A soft, reassuring grunt is offered in her daughter's direction, then "I was told this was public ground. Safe. If you mean to question us about last night...the child was not harmed, only his ..." Unable to produce the word 'scooter', she gestures with her hands in a 'reving' sort of motion. "And that was by his doing." K'tyyri reaches down to pluck Sufa up by his scruffy nape. The cub growls, embarrassed, but dares not struggle as his mother hoists him over the hedge and deposits him on the other side. K'tyyri then steps over said brush with ease and approaches the marine with a gentle stride. A curious glance is passed over the heads. "Did the Chief call for me...? Is this what it means to 'summon'?" "Private Threan of the Marine Corps, follow me M'am I'll take you to the Captain, but first I will need your weapon.", the ease with which he approaches her, his weapon not directly pointed at her and left hand held forward hinting at the hidden soldier, soldiers perhaps, covering his back. A sudden crackle comes from the comm in his ear, instructions quickly passed on. "Apologies Miss, I wasn't aware of who you were. Please follow me, just do not draw your weapon.", someone having confirmed the woman was who she was with the picture he took using his visor's camera and the voice print only reinforced that. Quickly, the Marine turns around and heads back to the clearing. "I do not lie....", the silence that follows his words comes with no warning, the man's eyes closing before finally he opens them again. "It has started, how excellent." There were Jedi spread about the Park, all of them brought here just in case there was another rescue attempt made to free the man, or worse. But the first to feel the power gathering within the man, the shield that was imposed on him quickly shattered, and the chains that attached him to the bench's feet snap off. The first to feel all of that is the Colonel, the prisoner having looked at him throughout all this. No longer restrained, he simply gets to his feet. "You are coming with me, Madame...you can either choose to come with me or you can not and you know what that means." K'tyyri's question is not answered as the two Marines' captain relays a new set of orders, the Sith's actions having just confirmed his fears that this would somehow end wrong. Without explanation provided for the three Horansi, they turn around and head towards the centre of the clearing, the sound of blaster fire clearly heard even from where they are. The sound of blaster fire brings a new blaze to K'tyyri's eyes. She hisses to her offspring, directing them to stay where they are and hide in the hedges. "sec sol tor murr ther'a enrrrroaow cizerak neeow merrrr hithhhs nala rouwwww nala merrrr rouwwww tagg'r rouwwww dir'uu cizerak tor groowwww meeorow groowwww ther'a erooowlll herrrww c'lawwr enrrrroaow ra" (The toys of the enemy that bring fire. You must not let them see you. Run back to the building if you must. I will come for you soon.) Stooping briefly to fondly butt the heads of each of them, she then sends them into hiding with a pat on the rump. Maternal phase ending, K'tyyri shifts into N'kosi mode and lopes easily on two legs after the Marines, closing the distance quickly. Her eyes focus in on the confusing scene ahead. The Chief was there yes, but who were the strange males? (speaking Horansi) Lynae makes a small, and clearly amused, sort of sound. "Soldier, if I shot you, then I'd have to repair you. I'm too tired for that. My back hurts. My feet are swollen. and I have the most ridiculous craving for fried seaweed on a stick. If you happened to be fried seaweed on a stick, your very life might well be in danger. Seeing, however, that you are not the aforementioned fried seaweed on a stick, it's safe to say that you're safe from me at this point in time," she replies with some asperity. As the prisoner prepares for his escape, Leo is ready seeming to have been expecting this at any moment. As the chains break and barrier drop, the Colonel yells out, "Stun him." The desire to be inconspicuous is ignored as the situation transforms itself into a repeat of the last prisoner transfer. Allowing the Force to flow through him and guide his actions, the Jedi trainee focuses on pulling the restraints back to where they had been long enough to give the opportunity to hit the target. She knew this was going to be a bad idea... Leia backs away from the Sith, allowing her bodyguards to surround her, as she draws a holdout blaster, a determined but unafraid expression on her features. "I do not think I will be accompanying you today, sir, and I recommend you stay where you are, to safeguard yourself from further harm." "M'am, I'm aware you're being witty, but Marines aren't paid to be witty.", and to answer the question, "We're paid to identify targets, identify what weapons will do the most amount of collateral damage with the least amount of civilian casualties and then use the next strongest one." The rehearsed answer drawing a quick chuckle from him before he begins to hear blaster fire from just up ahead, the sounds drawing him to a sudden halt. "There's something gone wrong up ahead, M'am.", rather obvious, yes. Leo's attempts to restrain him fail and he merely snickers, the prisoner springing into action with the chains holding him in place now used as weapons. One of them is whipped forward, the velocity at which he propels the chain's end along with the hard metal that makes it up making for a rather ugly mess when he strikes one of the Marines. The man's armour is rent, the metal slicing through it with the unnatural speed only the Force can bestow it, biting deep into his flesh and barely has the fellow shrieked his last sound on this earth that the one held in the prisoner's hands is moving. This time he aims it at one of Leia's guards, the man meeting an even more gruesome fate than the marines. And what of the shots taken at him? They rebound against an unseen shield, the man's strength in the Force such that he hardly breaks a sweat maintaining it. A clear contrast with the weakling of the last two attacks. When the Marines emerge into the clearning's southern end, shock meets them, one of their own felled and one of the Chief of State's guards...missing pieces. "Crap.", a word adequate enough to describe this whole situation, the prisoner at the other end of the clearing not looking so much of a prisoner. "Go around, Corporal?", the lower-ranked of the two asks his superior...the Horansi too given that she was experienced enough with fights not to run away. The fight or flight instinct is something that has evolved in most species that have the temerity to rise up out of the murk of creation soup and dare to crawl upon some semblance of land or swim through some version of sea and dare to dream to aspire to be more. But those two instincts haven't quite managed to catch up with the speed at which a blaster bolt burns through the air. Or the velocity at which a ship can plummet. Lynae pauses again, ignoring the Marine for a moment, her head canted to the side slightly and she draws the blaster from it's holster with a silent movement. "Buddy, I don't care what your weapons laws are. Right now, something is going down that means blood and death. IF I were you, I'd go find out what it is and stop worrying about me doing something nefarious." Leo didn't really expect the attack to work and focuses instead on a solution to the current problem. Yet, he is not alone as from around the park beams of light appear, the Jedi revealing themselves and moving in to attack. Both physical and mental assaults are made on the Sith, the goal evident - to break down the Force barrier and restrain the death-dealer. The pilot joins in the fight with his attacks being miniscule compared to those around him. Some rude intentions were in the works, that much is clear, and spotting Leia melting back into the fold of her guards provides further clarification to the charging Horansi's puzzled thoughts. Unable to catch that force vibe rocketing through the air, K'tyyri sees mere flesh ahead of her - disobedient flesh if the drawn weapons were any indication. When an underling poses threat to his superiors, they must be punished, and so K'tyyri barrels on... Until THAT happens. The Horansi pauses, body twisting to skid to a halt, toes flared for maximum stopping power. K'tyyri knows she's not the brightest being on the planet, but she CAN discern the normal from the strange. Blaster rounds ricocheting off the air? That is not normal at all. She leaves now, she escapes with her cubs in tow, back to have a nice meal in their room...but if this world's Chief is taken prisoner, she may as well forget her reason for traveling this far. "Bu'cha," She swears, eyeing the crazy man sideways from what might be still a safe distance. K'tyyri puts her fangs on display, opening her mouth to roar the proud command of a N'kosi.... And then the light show appears. Bewildered by these dashing sticks of light, K'tyyri's brain surrenders for the moment and she simply stares. And Luke no where to be seen... Ah well, there's little time to lament that fact as Leia aims her own blaster at the incoming attacker, aiming off a few shots over the shoulder of her guard, even as one of them gently but insistently guides her away from danger. He is powerful and the man is picking off the Marines one by one, but his shield begins to falter, the occasional blaster bolt beginning to break through, though thankfully none have struck him yet. Strangely enough, the man does not appear to be trying to run away, just trying to deal as much damage as he can. Finally though, one of the Jedi who closed with him, getting past the whirling chains, forces him to disengage from the others. The Sith begins to lose his concentration, as much due to the lack of proper weapons to fight a lightsabre as to the sheer weight of enemies against him. As the defenses now begin to crumble, more Jedi rush in with lightsabers becoming blurs in the battle. These trained warriors do not seem as concerned about preserving the life of the Sith as they are helping to keep more Republic citizens away from harm. Slash after stab glides through the air with the possibility of a kill rising. "Ma'am, the Jedi seem to have this well under control," one of Leia's guards urges her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder as he guides her to turn, and hurries her away from the encounter. He speaks softly into a comlink as the Chief of State and her guards hurry towards the nearby safety of the government complex. Unable to make sense of the wielded lightsabers, K'tyyri is left with little means to proceed in battle. Between her glances to Leia's defenders, she does take note of the bodyguards' attempt to shoo her out of harm's way. K'tyyri trusts that her cubs' instincts will keep them hidden and out of line of fire, but Leia's on the other hand...Her paws twitch, tempted to scoop the woman up herself, but maternal instincts win this moment over. "Yaaarla'a!" K'tyyri calls back to her cubs, favoring to hurry in that direction lower to the ground. A quick touch to the nose is all that's needed to flush her offspring from their hiding place. Without a word of explanation, she stuffs one under each arm. A grimace is quick to follow that maneuver as her spine reminds her that a) she's not so young anymore and b)neither are her babies. Their claws punctuate that truth by burrowing through her fur and into skin as they hang tightly. The hunting lesson is postponed for yet another day, it would seem. K'tyyri lumbers as quickly as she can after the Chief's posse, precious cargo in tow. Perhaps it was time for a nice meal in the shade after all. The Marine fire was coming in at a steady rate, but the presence of a Jedi Knight figting in close quarters with the Sith is enough to stop them lest they hit one of their own. The Jedi certainly had him at a disadvantage, but it was not that he actually expected to get out of this little predicament. Finally when his weapons are cut to pieces and he is left bleeding, the man commences his very last attack, one that is presaged by the growing darkness, metaphorically speaking, about him, something easily felt by the Jedi Knight who pauses in his attack, taken aback for a moment. "Die.", at last the Jedi snarls, thrusting his lightsabre at the Sith's heart, and no sooner has the luminous blade pierced skin that a powerful shockwave is sent forth. The first to be consumed is the Sith himself, his body crumbling to dust as the wave destroys it, and then the Jedi Knight, the man too late to throw up his defenses and left in no better state than his enemy. But he was fast enough to throw off enough of a shield to slow down the shockwave's progression and in turn it allows his other fellow Jedi to defend themselves and others of the worst of the wave's effects. Still, even the two marines at the far end of the clearing are not left untouched, for them, they are merely pushed back a few centimeters. As the battles comes to an end, Leo braces himself against the wave of energy and finally lets his breath out once it has passed and he can sit up. Looking around, he once again sees the arrival of the local police to investigate. Pulling out his comm, he radios to both the military base and the Jedi Temple to report what has occurred. Looking at Leia, he remarks, "Let us hope this was not just a piece of a larger plan at work." Seeing the worst of it over, the Corporal looks for K'tyyri, and seeing the woman heading after the Chief of State, a quick shrug is given before he calls after her. "You alright M'am, do you need a doctor?" "Let us hope," Leia agrees, as he guards continue to hustle her away. "I believe the danger is over, now," she adds, as she slows her pace slightly, despite still allowing the guards to guide her. Her gaze sweeps briefly over her surroundings, and she nods as she spots K'tyyri and her brood. "I do hope you and your children are unharmed?" she asks in concern. For a moment, K'tyyri gets some aid in her fleeing as the air shoves her gruffly from behind, sending the Horansi a little farther than she anticipated her stride to volley her. Her landing is rough, a knee buckling under the added weight. Oh, woe to gravity. What might've been a minor stumble turns into a crash and burn as her arms fail to release her cubs, leaving just her face to catch the fall. K'tyyri's chin grinds her slip to a short halt, leaving her stunned on the ground while her cubs - having just soiled themselves from the bizarre encounter with an unseen enemy - scramble over one another for a better grip on her fallen body. Dignity, this day, is lost for all the cats. After a few moments of laying on the ground, K'tyyri blasts dirt from her nostrils with a bellowing snort. That's the only response any of these kimach are going to get for now, and if the deep rumble forming in her throat is any indicator, there won't be pleasantries when she does regain thought to speak.